


Unprecedented

by PeggyCarters



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: Unprecedented: never before known or experienced.This is part of something a few of us created on Twitter called The Firsts Challenge. Shadow7 is also doing it, check it out :)Feel free to send me your Firsts ideas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluffy fluff.

They're sitting on the floor, their backs against the sofa as they laugh at one silly prank video from youtube. They had rewatched some of the blind auditions from season 7 and god knows why they had ended up logging in on Blake's youtube account and had started watching some of his old songs, then some of No Doubt’s most iconic hits only to end up watching pranks. Gwen takes the keyboard away from him laughing as he pouts.

"What's next?" Blake says looking down at her. Their arms are touching and she's sitting Indian style so one of her knees is basically on top of his left leg.

"Cover your eyes." She says giggling. Blake obliges as she types. "No peeking, cowboy!" She chuckles when she lifts her head up to find Blake watching through his fingers.

"Okay, okay!" He surrenders covering both his eyes.

When a melody he immediately recognizes starts playing he uncovers his face and smiles brightly at her, his dimples marking his face.

" _Hella Good_!" It's their performance on the show. He remembers that day as if it were yesterday. They had just met a month before, and when the producers had given them the possibility of performing the song everyone jumped on board. "Oh god!" Blake smiles as the video starts on his plasma TV screen. Gwen turns her head to watch him react to the images and she blushes a little bit when she sees him bit his lower lip when the camera lands on her.

"I don't particularly like watching myself, to be honest." Blake lets out a chuckles and looks at her for a brief moment.

"Shhh Gwen let me enjoy your stage presence and _that_ outfit!" She laughs letting her head fall on his shoulder and Blake has to tear his eyes away from the TV screen because he wasn't expecting this kind of touching. Gwen laughs against his plaid covered shoulder and all he can do is just stare and listen to her laugh. It's like music to his ears. She lets her head stay on his shoulder turning it to the TV to continue watching the performance. Blake freezes for a moment, thinking that maybe he could fake a yawn and stretch his arm on the sofa and then wrap it around her shoulders but that would make her move and he doesn't want that. He never wants her to move from this position they are in now. He thinks about maybe grabbing her hand but that would probably be too much, _man this is hard._ He has totally forgotten about this flirty playfully part of having a crush on someone.

"Oh my God look at us!" Gwen squeals lifting her head up from his shoulder in excitement. Blake's red as a tomato because he sees him look at her on the TV and realizes that even then he had the silliest crush on her. Gwen looks back to him as (TV) Blake sings _cos I wanna see you baby real closer, yeah._ Real Blake can't stop smiling. His cheeks almost hurt, his dimples are out at full display and Gwen kind of wants to poke them because they're just that cute. He watches them, more like he watches her, dance on the screen and laughs at his inability to do anything but sing as (TV) Gwen dances along to the music and his singing.

"I'm so bad." Blake laughs covering his face with his hands.

"You're not! Blake, your voice sounds so good to this song." Gwen reaches up to grab his hands and uncover his face. When she does she finds his dimpled face staring back at her.

"Not my voice, just... I look like an idiot staring at you as you move like _that_ ." He takes the remote and rewinds the video, "See? Ugh." He huffs falling against the sofa. The song continues on and then Adam comes on screen as (TV) Gwen stays at a respective distance from him but then she goes to Blake and he starts his second solo _Cos I'm in the mood come on and give it up, yeah._ Silence takes over the room as both of them stare at their figures on the screen. This time Blake had taken the mic off of the mic stand and had leaned a bit towards Gwen who had almost pressed up against his body, smirking as he sang the words.

"You're cute." She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. The country singer wants to say something, anything. She turns her head to look at him and blushes a little when she sees the look on his face. His dimples appear in his stubbly cheeks and Gwen has to control herself to not reach up and cup his face in her hands.

"You take my breath away." He whispers. Their heads are centimeters apart. If one of them tilted their head up, in Gwen's case, or down, in Blake's, their lips would meet. But the moment is broken when the song comes to an end and they hear the audience cheer and applaud.

"Can you believe how much life has changed since that day?" Gwen says lowering her head to look at her nervous hands resting on her lap. The country star mimics her moves as they stay quiet for a long minute. A year ago they were both married, maybe not happily married but at least they had someone at home to kiss _hello_ and kiss _goodnight_. Now? Blake lives alone In a house too big for only one person and Gwen only sees her babies two weeks every month.

"I know..." Blake's soft tone makes her look up.

"I'm sorry, I know we said we weren't gonna talk about _that_ anymore." Gwen says reaching to touch his knee in support. Blake looks up at her and sees the sincerity in her eyes.

"You know what?" Gwen hums, "I know our hearts have been brutally shattered and that even when we first meet a little over a year ago we were starting to realize that both of our marriages weren't going anywhere, at least I did. But Gwen," he says taking her little hand in his, "Ever since you came on the show I'm a happier guy. Even in season 7 you made me laugh, you made me want to go back to The Voice again. I almost gave it up to go back to Nashville and try hard to fix my marriage but somehow, and I don't want this to sound mean or selfish, I'm glad I didn't because meeting you was a turning point in my life." He takes a deep breath after his monologue as he feels her squeeze his hand. That little gesture draws a smile on his face as his eyes burn on her soft white skin. Her eyes water a little bit at his words and Gwen tries her best to not cry in front of him, she has done that enough times already. She realizes that she's not feeling sad, though, she's happy. A giggle escapes her mouth as she breathes in controlling her feelings.

"It was for me too. Like, Blake, I was so excited to join the show and when I met you, wow! You were so different from anything I knew, anything that felt comfortable and each passing day I found myself even more excited to film an episode of the show. People had told me you were the greatest guy in the world, and they were right." Her honesty makes her nervous but she feels like she has said done the right thing. She feels like she has to be as honest as possible with him, and with herself, they both deserve that after what they've been through. Blake wants to kiss her, he wants to tell her that she's the greatest thing that has happened to him in a really long time, if not in forever, but what if Gwen is just being nice? What if she's just being a friend and he's taken all of this out of context? Losing this friendship he has created with her would ruin him, he knows that. Gwen is the only thing in his life that feels right at the moment and he's scared that letting his heart take over his mind would ruin the only thing he cares about.

Gwen is thinking the exact same thing. She has opened her heart to him enough times to consider him a very close friend, and even though she can admit to herself that she likes him, what if he doesn't? Blake had always been charming. She remembers watching the first seasons of the show and being a little irritated by his friendly flirting and his charm to get contestants to join his team, but she had watched that gradually stop on season 7. He was still his charming self but he hadn't played that flirty game much anymore, and Gwen wants to ask him if she had anything to do with it. Her mind goes back to last week when they had filmed the blinds and she doesn't recall him playing that game to get a contestant at any point.  

Both of them are brought back to earth from their internal monologues when they hear Blake's soft voice come from the TV.

_I never thought you'd pick up the phone_

_it's Friday night you should be out on the town_

_Didn't think you'd be sitting at home all alone like me_

_Nothing on TV, nothing to do_

_Nothing to keep my mind off you and me_

 

Their heads turn to the TV screen as their smiles banish from their faces hearing the song. Gwen stares at his figure on the screen as Blake turns his head to look at her. He watches as she controls her breathing and as the sides of her mouth pull up when the chorus starts.

_We don't have to be lonely tonight_

_Need to hold you I'm right here_

_We don't have to be lonely tonight_

_I know we shouldn't but I don't care_

_I don't wanna be right, I don't wanna be strong_

_I just wanna hold you till the heart breaks stone_

_When the sun comes up, we can both move on_

_But we don't have to be lonely tonight_

 

A smile appears on her face a she listens to the lyrics and watches him sing on TV. It's his and Ashley's performance on The Voice. She had forgotten they had performed the song on the show but suddenly she's met with her figure on the screen. She's met with a sad, straight, almost crying and completely feeling the lyrics face and she breathes in slowly. She feels Blake's hand squeeze her shoulder which brings her back to reality.

"Breath, Gwen." His soft voice is the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Maybe it's the country drawl maybe it's just him and the ability of his voice and presence to calm her down.  

"I love this song." That makes him chuckles because honestly, he loves it too. He thinks that maybe one day they could sing it together, maybe he could just go ahead and grab his guitar now.

"Me too." Blake says and Gwen looks back at him as a shy smile appears on her face, "what?" He smiles back at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"Can you... uhm, nothing it's stupid." She says lowering her head.

"No, tell me." He doesn't say it as an order, not at all. He's just curious of whatever's going inside her beautiful mind.

"I, uh... Can you play the guitar for me?" She asks looking down again. "I mean, it's fine if you don-"

"I'd love too." He cuts her off standing up to grab his guitar from the corner at the other side of the room. When he sits back down he looks up to her and finds her sitting indian style facing him. "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything." Blake raises his eyebrows at her with a soft smile playing on his lips, "I'm not picky. Anything you want. Yours or not."

"Alright. Since you like _Lonely Tonight_ so much I'll play it for you." Gwen her cheeks burn as Blake starts playing the guitar, his voice following, gently, quietly and softly. She has always adored his voice, it's so deep and strong at the same time it makes her skin tingle and smile from ear to ear draw on her face.

 

_I never thought you'd pick up the phone_

_It's Friday night you should be out on the town_

_Didn't think you'd be sitting at home all alone like me_

_Nothing on TV, nothing to do_

_Nothing to keep my mind off you and me_

_And the way it was_

_Are you thinking 'bout it now because_

_I could be there in five_

_One more one last time_

 

His dimples appear on his face as he sings. Gwen's eyes go from the guitar to his blue eyes and back to the guitar until the chorus starts and Blake purses his lips and nods at her. Gwen is confused for a moment and then realizes that he's asking for her to join him. He wants her to sing with him. _Okay wow._

Gwen joins in but then forgets the words so Blake sings her (Ashley's) part and then repeats it for the second time for her to sing it again. Gwen looks down embarrassed but she hears the guitar stop for a second and Blake's hand appear on her eyesight to tilt her head up. He continues the song, encouraging her to sing along and she does, more confident now. Shivers run through her body as she looks at Blake and he stares at her right back. Somewhere in the second verse Blake tears his baby blues away from her to look at his guitar and Gwen doesn't know what makes her do the following but in a matter of seconds she scoops closer to him, still Indian style and when he looks up to meet her chocolate eyes again she presses her lips to his in a barely there kiss. Before she can register what she's doing her lips touch his, earning an _oof_ sound from Blake who stops playing the guitar and freezes. It's just that. A whisper of a kiss. Something she has been wanting to do for a while now but never had the nerve to do so. Still doesn't know what made her to it just now. When she leans back and opens her eyes she's met with a frozen Blake with his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed.

She shyly smiles at the man sitting right in front of her. He's always the strong manly man and it's actually kinda cute how a brush of her lips to his has reduced him to a teenager that just had his first kiss and doesn't know what to do next. She's starting to get nervous because Blake is literally frozen in place and she feels all the insecurities creep up and _dammit Gwen, you couldn't just keep your tiny little crush for yourself, no._ She says to herself.

 

She lowers her head too embarrassed to meet Blake's eyes the same moment he opens them. The sound of his guitar fall onto the carpet makes her look up again and next thing she knows Blake's on his knees, leaning down to shyly press his lips to hers in a quick peck. He pulls away and waits for Gwen to open her eyes. When she does the country singer bites down his lip and lets his dimples come out making Gwen want to just poke them and then bring him down to properly kiss him. But she doesn't. They just kissed, well kind of. Let's just say that their lips brushed and now both of them have freaking elephants on their stomachs and a huge desire to lock lips again.

"Is this weird?" He asks, still on his knees making Gwen look up, as he's still taller than her sitting indian style on the floor.

"A little." Blake giggles at her response. Gwen titters and blushes, his eyes are so blue and hungry that Gwen can't help but get drawn into them. Before she knows it Blake leans down again pressing his lips to hers, this time with a little more force. Pulling away just a moment later Blake bites his lower lip and reaches up to cup her face, letting his thumb stroke her cheek, making Gwen lean into his soft caress. "Second time didn't feel as weird."

"You're right." Gwen chuckles. Her head turns have her lips drop a kiss on the palm that's stroking her face. Blake stops breathing for a second and then draws a soft smile on his face caused by her shy but yet brave and adorable action. "Maybe we should just..." she purses her lips and bats her eyelashes at him, "uhm... try a third time, see if it w-" he quiets her with his lips on her upper cheek, making Gwen sigh and reach up to grab ahold of his plaid, slipping her fingers in between the buttons to pull him closer to her. Blake's lips travel further down to brush against her cheek and then meet her slightly open and eager for him mouth. This time he bites down her lower lip softly, but still manages to make her let out a soft moan which has him smiling against her lipgloss free lips. He starts to pull away when she bring him back in, one of her hands reaching up to _finally_ touch his stubbly cheek. The feeling of his stubble against her palm makes her giggle and apparently Blake seems to like it too because he chuckles against her lips and presses his to hers again. His tongue traces her lower lip and when she opens her mouth he slides it inside her mouth in a quick, gentle move.

_Third time's definitely a charm._

They get lost in the moment for a long minute until they have to pull away to catch some air. Their foreheads stay touching as they breath in and breath out quietly.

"This still feels weird, like unreal." Blake whispers.

"Why?"

"Because you're like _waaaay_ out of my league." He chuckles nervously, sitting in front of Gwen, his legs to long to feel comfortable indian style so he just forms a V with them and scoops as closer to Gwen as possible. Gwen also scoops closer, letting her knees rest against his legs and she takes the chance to run her fingers through his curly hair, because she's always wanted to do so. Blake's eyes shine as they look down at hers and a dimpled grin appears on his face.

"There's no league."

"There is. You're queen of cool and I'm a chubby cowboy." Blake lowers his head only to have Gwen bring it back up to lock eyes with her.

"You make me feel safe, Blake. Leagues be damned. When I'm with you I forget about all the bad stuff, you make me laugh and feel human again."

"You make me feel human again too." Blake admits, taking her free hand in his. She lets her hand touch his scruff, then trace his jawline to his ear and then set it on his neck. Holding onto it gently. His eyes follow her every move as he thinks about what's he's going to say next. "So, does this mean I can make you dinner someday?" He asks nervously.

Gwen stares at his for a moment, "you've already cooked me dinner a bunch of times." She giggles scooping even closer to him.

"Yeah but like I can dress up, I'll even put a white shirt on for the occasion."

"I like your plaid shirts." She points out.

"Plaid it is then." They stay quiet for a moment until Blake clears his throat, "So what do you say, tomorrow after the tapping?"

Gwen thinks about it for a second. Her ex has the kids so she really has nothing better to do and she's dying to have a romantic night with him. "Tomorrow's perfect."

  



	2. Found Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first: FIRST DATE

They had kissed the night before. He had finally also found the strength to ask her out on a date and she had agreed. He knew he couldn’t take her out at a restaurant, yet alone in LA or Hollywood, so he had thought about making dinner at his place, but crossed that out as well as he came up with a new and better idea. He wanted to impress her, so dinner at his empty house wasn’t really impressive material since anyone could do that. _No_ , he wanted Gwen to enjoy her last first date ever. At least he thought about it as his last first date ever. Just as their kiss last night had probably been his last first kiss, and a damn good one too.

Blake lets his head fall back against the headrest of his car and sighs. Gwen Stefani kissed him. The one and only. _Wow_ . Maybe he was still dreaming. He pinches himself and _ouchs_ laughing at his stupidity as the traffic light changes to green for him to move.

 

Gwen’s on her way to Universal when she changes the station and in surprise to her the country radio comes on, with a song she doesn’t recognize but fancies. She turns the volume up and lets her hands tap on the wheel as the music blasts through the speakers. A silly grin appears on her face as she thinks of Blake and what had happened the night before. She still can’t believe she went ahead and kissed him. Not only that, but she had also agreed to go on a date with him. She has mixed feelings about it. She's still grieving. As much as she puts on a brave face every day, not only for her kids, for her and for the cameras at the show, she's hurting. One just doesn't get over a broken marriage this easily. It's complicated and _dammit_ it hurts. Last night had been the only night in a while that she hadn't fallen asleep crying and Gwen wonders if it had anything to do with a curly haired, dimpled smiled, plaid wearing cowboy and his irresistible lips. She believes he had everything to do with the fact that she fell asleep with a silly grin playing on her lips.

When she arrives at the studios she sees Blake's dark blue truck parked near the entrance so she parks by his side. When she walks inside she finds Adam and Blake looking at something on the Maroon 5 lead singer’s phone. Blake throws his head back laughing making his dimples come out at full display as he bends slightly back and then over, putting his hands on his knees in support. Gwen bites her lip as the glass doors open and she steps inside the lounge. He's so different, _so_ cute, handsome and _sexy_ all at the same time. Gwen feels her heart jump on her chest when he looks up, sensing her presence on the room. Adam seems to still be lost on whatever they were watching on his phone so when Gwen's chocolate eyes meet his caribbean sea ones and they take their time to just stare at each other as their cheeks twitch up at the same time for a smile to draw on their faces. Gwen blushes. His eyes are burning on her skin like fire on a cold winter night and the look on his eyes says so much more than _hello. S_ he feels overwhelmed by all of it, but at the same time she feels relaxed and happy _._ She lowers her head to hide the blush as she puts a strand of her long straight hair behind her ear, and then looks up again to find Blake's dimpled smile still on her as he rubs his neck.

"Oh hi Gwen!" Adam interrupts their movie scene exchange of smiles making Blake huff and Gwen giggle at his reaction.

"Hello boys!" She cheerfully walks up to them.

“Hi, hello!” Blake blables making Adam look up at him questionly, with a smile playing on his lips. He looks down to his boots and bubs his neck again. _Get a grip Shelton!_ “Good morning!” Adam chuckles and Gwen throws her head slightly back letting out a little laugh. He’s just as nervous as she is. That’s good.

“Dude, why are you so awkward all of a sudden? Idiot!” Adam laughs and then hits Blake’s arm playfully.

Blake looks at Gwen from the corner of his eyes to see a full on smile on her face, which makes him relax somehow. Blake hits Adam back, “Shut up!”

“So Gwen,” Adam starts, “Ready for today?” They’re filming the last bit of knockouts today.

“Very! I’m so excited!” She bounces on her feet as she responds to Adam.

  


When the tapping ends Blake and Gwen linger on the stage area, him talking to Carson and Gwen to the PA assistant, who happens to be an out of college girl that claims to be her number one fan. She’s not awkward at all, Gwen really enjoys their talks. Carson tells Blake he has to leave to pick up his kids, leaving the country singer alone on the stage. He spins on his feet spotting Gwen by his chair talking to the Danielle and smiles. She’s friends with everybody and is always open for a quick conversation. She throws her head back laughing while the young girl explains something Blake can’t really hear. The short black and grey dress she’s wearing is _too much_ for him to handle and he loves when she wears her hair down. She’s just so stunning.

“Blake?” A voice brings him back to earth.

“Hi!” He slips his hands on his jeans pockets and purses his lips.

“Are you okay?” Gwen asks.

“Yeah, just…” He looks a bit around looking for any kind of excuse but realizes that he’s alone on the stage. “Just waiting for you.” He admits making Gwen and the PA assistant raise their eyebrows. “No rush though. You two talk.” He says turning around to pace the stage.

Gwen lets out a little laugh and turns to look at the your woman, “Blake…” she rolls her eyes.

“He’s great!” Daniella  admits. It’s not secret to everyone that Blake’s the favourite one around here. He’s just so humble and nice to everyone, it’s hard not to not like him.

“He is, indeed.” She says biting the inside of her cheek and seeing Blake look around from the corner of her eye. “See you Danielle!” She waves goodbye cheerfully and then walks up the stage to Blake who’s waiting for her in the very centre.

Gwen walks to stand by his side as they stare at the empty audience seats in front of them. Just thirty minutes ago there were people occupying the plastic seats and cheering for the singers. Blake turns his head slightly to the left to look at her as she look around, taking the silence in. He turns his head back to a frontal position and then Gwen turns her head to look at him. She wants to touch his scruffy face again and run a hand through his curls. There’s something about him today. He looks so handsome and so hot in this black and dark blue plaid that makes his blue eyes come out. She turns to look straight ahead again and after a few seconds of silence she feels Blake’s pinkie brush against hers and then hooks both of them together. Her cheeks twitch up as she lets her arm barely touch his blazer covered one and from the corner of her eyes she sees a dimple pop out on his face.

“Would you…” He starts speaking and then turns his head to look down at her chocolate eyes, “I thought maybe we could go out on that date we agreed on, tonight.” Gwen stares at him as she speaks and then nods.

“Tonight?” She panics for a second but then feels Blake’s pinkie squeeze hers and relaxes. “Okay, yeah tonight sounds good.”

“It’s a jeans and hoodie kinda date.” He says proudly. Gwen frowns, “It’s a surprise, I won’t say anything else.” Blake puts his fingers on his lips and imitates a zipper making Gwen giggle and pat his chest, letting her hand linger on the lapels of his blazer for a few seconds.

“Okay cowboy!”

“Is it okay if we leave from here?” He asks letting go of her pikie to take her whole little hand in his.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Okay! I have my truck so I’ll drive.”

“You driving in LA?” Gwen laughs.

“Only I know where we’re going so…” He trails off with a shy smile playing on his lips. “See you in let’s say, thirty minutes?”

“Lounge?” He nods before spinning her around without warning. Gwen spins in surprise as she stumbles onto him.

“Gotcha.” His soft voice echoes in her head making Gwen giggle as she grabs ahold of him. They stare at each other for what feels like forever until they separate both walking in different directions, to their trailers.

  


Blake just takes his blazer off and takes his brown jacket in case the night gets chilly. Seeing he still has twenty minutes to kill he decides to go to the burger place across the street Gwen loves, for some take away dinner. He gets a veggie burger and a cheeseburger with bacon for him with french fries for both of them and the strawberry smoothies. He gets one of those bags that keeps food warm and walks back to the studio just in time.

Blake drives with a very happy and excited Gwen in the passenger seat. They sing along to all the songs that come on the radio and talk about everything and nothing until Blake pulls over a not pavemented road and stops the car in the middle of a corn field by a tree. He turns to look at her and smiles. “We’re here.” Gwen looks around questionly making Blake let out a laugh. “I promise I have a plan.” He says reaching for their food. He rounds the truck and opens the door for her. He watches her as she presses her lips together and then looks up to him.

“Well this is interesting.” She points out as she takes a few steps to admire the place.

Blake puts the bag of food on the back part of his truck and then opens the tailgate of his truck and jumps over. Gwen turns around to find him standing on the boot of his truck. “Hop on.” He encourages her, offering his hand for her to take. She does and Blake brings her up in one quick move, as if she weighed nothing.

They eat their burgers commenting the knockouts and specially Ivone’s steal. They had gotten really flirty there, they both admit.

“Is this a typical Blake Shelton kinda date?” She asks taking a fry from him. Blake raises his eyebrows at her and then she takes a bite, offering the remaining bit to him.

“This is the first time I do something like this.”

Gwen smiles up at him as she finishes her smoothie. “It’s nice. Different.” She admits smiling at him. They’re both sitting face to face, not touching but with huge desire to. Blake had wanted to keep a respectable distance from her at the beginning and win her trust as the night went on.

“I just thought that any guy could pull off a fancy but quiet dinner at their place with an expensive bottle of wine. So I thought to myself, what could I do to be different?” He speaks directly to her eyes as she watches Gwen’s face display all the possible emotions as he talks. “What could I possibly do to impress her,” he flashes his cute dimples at her stealing a smile from her lips, “enough for her to agree on a second date?”

Gwen stares at him, taking in every cell of his cute face as he smiles at her. “It’s definitely working.”

  


The sun starts to hide behind the horizon when they eat the last fry. Blake puts his phone on shuffle and grabs a blanket from inside the car. Gwen frowns at him making him let out a little laugh.

“I figured you’d love to look at the stars. I’ll even name one after you and we can join them together to make silly drawings.” The smile grows on her face as Blake sits next to her leaning in to steal a cheek kiss. “Here.” He lays down patting his chest for her to lay down. Gwen shakes her head at how teenage-y this looks but gives in because she wants to. She wants to do all the silly teenage like things she never got to do and Blake’s all in for that too. He covers her with the blanket as Gwen lets her arm wrap around his waist, and smiles against his chest. “I hope this is not to corny.” Gwen chuckles and then twists her head up to meet his eyes.

His eyes shine in the nearly dark place making him look like an insecure little boy. Gwen moves up a bit to softly press her lips to his cheek, “It’s perfect.”

They stay quiet as they wait for the night to fall on them as the music plays along. Most of the songs that have come up are country songs and mostly 80s music.

"You know what amazes me about you?"

"Other than my dimples?" He knows everyone loves the little holes on his face and uses him for his advantage in the most adorable way possible.

"Yeah Blake, other than your dimples." She grins at him blushing a little bit because she has just admitted that she likes his boyish dimpled face.

"What's that?" He asks letting his hand reach out to hers and placing them both on his chest, near her head. "That you know every 80s song. Seriously Blake, how do you do that?"

"My brother used to blast music through the speakers every afternoon after school and I was always by his side. When he passed away I kept on doing it to feel closer to him, in a way." His voice cracks once making Gwen look up to him. She squeezes his sides and drops a kiss on his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Blake."

He turns his head to look at her and her heart breaks a little when he sees his eyes are watery and two tears are making their way down his cheeks to land on his stubble before Gwen has time to wipe them off. Blake looks like such a manly man, one of those guys that has never let out a tear in their grown up life but the truth is, he is very sensible and cries easily. "You'd think after all these years I'd be over it but it's so hard."

"I can imagine." Her thumb strokes his hand and tightens her hold around his middle.

They stay quiet for a while until _Don't Speak_ comes on making Gwen giggle.  

"I know the pretty girl that sings this song." He says quietly making her draw a shy smile in her face. He props himself on one elbow, forcing Gwen to lean back from his chest. She separates from him as little as possible, propping up on one elbow as well as their eyes meet in the dark night, the only light coming from the nearly full moon."She's like super cool and awesome. She has like this unique voice you immediately recognize and sometimes I don't think I'm cool enough to hang out with her. I mean, what does a silly cowboy like me have to do with a girl like her?" Gwen opens her mouth to speak but Blake cuts her off before she has time to let sound come out of her mouth, "and she's like so beautiful and sexy." He winks at her, "and her smile..." he watches her draw an ear to ear smile, "is to die for. I don't understand how someone would want that smile to go away."

"Now I wanna be that girl. I'm jealous, Blake." Gwen pouts letting out a laugh when Blake also laughs. "I don't know how you do it, but, when I'm around you I'm always smiling."

"That's all I want to do darlin'. Make you smile."

 

They settle down again for a few minutes until _Endless Love_ comes up making them both catch their breath. "Do you maybe want to dance?" Blake's question catches Gwen completely off guard but she nods against his shoulder. "Maybe you can teach me, I was never good."

"Get your dancing shoes ready cowboy." Gwen says standing up and hopping off the truck, followed by him. Gwen watches him play with his phone and leans against his side to stare at the screen. He clicks on a folder with the title slow dance and then slides his phone on his plaid pocket before starting the song again.

"There's gonna be lots of romantic shit in here." He says closing the gap between their bodies and placing his hand on her upper waist while the other takes her hand in his.

"Romantic shit huh?" Gwen teases him.

"I can change it if you want. Maybe we could try to dance salsa or-"

"I was joking Blake, I love the romantic shit." He smiles when Gwen tries to copy his southern accent.

  


Blake leans in with the intention to softly press his lips on her cheek the same moment Gwen turns her head with the idea on her mind to meet his eyes, because slow dancing with him is making her feel lots of things and the butterflies in her stomach won't stop flying around. When she turns her head she's surprised by a barely there press of his lips to hers. They hadn’t kissed today yet. Of course they had let their lips met last night but both really didn’t know how they were going to move from that.

Blake pulls away immediately, in pure reflex. Gwen's right hand touches his elbow and stops him from moving.

"Tell me I am not the one that's feeling all this things when I'm with you." She whispers, linking her hands at the nape of his neck.

"Gwen..."

"Yeah?" He leans his forehead until it comes together with hers and sighs. Damn nerves.

He lets one of his hands rest on the higher part of her back, holding her as if they were dancing a waltz and his other hand comes up to touch her cheek. "Your skin is so soft." The female singer lets her head lean softly against his palm as he caresses her face. "And you're so..." his eyes travel up from staring at her mouth until they meet hers, "so, so beautiful." She had never had someone's eyes so close to hers before and she's freaking out a little bit, but the good kind. The kind that bring freaking elephants on your tummy and makes your toes curl kind of freak out. "So natural."

Her lips land on his then. It’s slow and a little messy at first as they immediately find their rhythm. Blake’s hand stays on her cheek as hers play with his curls and then one travels over his neck and all the way up to his stubbly cheek. He smiles against his lips and then leans in again, biting down on her lower lip, stealing a soft grin from her. their kiss goes from messy to filthy and needy to sweet again as Blake pecks his lips on her slightly open mouth one last time before he leans back searching for her eyes. Gwen’s eye stay closed as she purses his lips and Blake takes his time to let his hands trace a path from her cheek and upper back to wrap around her middle.

"I’m broken.” She whispers the words making Blake hug her even closer. He knows she’s getting there. She’s much better than a few weeks ago, but of course you don’t get over such long marriages in days. It takes time, he knows that because he’s in the same situation.

"So am I, darlin’." Blake makes her look up a him when he speaks to see the truth and understanding in his eyes.

"I have kids."

"I have a dog." That makes Gwen let out a full belly laugh, making her head fall back as Blake brings his hand up to her neck, the other one keeping her to him on her back. Her actions make his eyes follow her every move. She closes her eyes with her head still tilted back, laughing. She brings her hand up to her mouth and Blake’s eyes never leave her face. He studies her, he admires her, like a work of art at a museum. She’s so soft, so scared but so free and kind of dorky like him, all at the same time it makes his heart jump out his chest. She’s just everything that feels good right now, and Blake has no intentions of letting go. When her laugh starts to die, her head moves back up to find Blake closer than before. His lips land on hers ever so softly as his hands travel down her back and up again, as if he were discovering a new territory and couldn’t get enough of it.

She cuddles onto his chest one more time as the song changes and his hit God Gave Me You starts playing. Gwen lets a little smile appear on her face and senses Blake hug her even closer, if that's even possible.

“I believe God really gave me you.” She speaks against his plaid covered chest but quickly moves away to meet his eyes. He sees a tear slide down her face and her reaches up to wipe it away with his thumb dropping a light kiss on her cheekbone.

“I don’t know where I would have ended up if it weren’t for you.” They’re being honest and opening their hearts at each other again. They had agreed to not talk about the divorces again, and even though they’re not speaking the _d_ word now, they’re both talking about the struggles they went through because of it.

“I never thought it a million years that you’d be the person to put me out of my misery.” Blake draws a soft smile as he listens to her. The light of the moon making her brown eyes shine.

“I didn’t either.” His dimples pop out on his face and Gwen lets her hand come out to caress his stubbly cheek.

“You’re so cute.” She admits, her thumb poking his dimpled smile making Blake giggle.

“Can this cute cowboy ask you out on a second date?”

“Mhmm…” She teases him, “Stakes are high after tonight. Do you think you can top it?”

“You inspire me. I feel like I can do anything with and for you." 

“I accept.” She says cuddling up to his chest as Blake’s song continues playing on his iphone.

  



End file.
